


Stake-Out?

by Merfilly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows better than to follow him on the weird cases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stake-Out?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfirefly9x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/gifts).



Scully was never, ever listening to Mulder again about any case that involved the word 'portal'.

 _It's just a Hellmouth,_ made as little sense now as it did before their flight out here to Sunnydale.

She watched the particulate matter float away in the wind, then looked at the brunette with the sharpened wooden… stake?

"Five by five," the smiling girl told her, before taking to her heels to chase after the now deceased being's buddies.

"What just happened?" she asked, crouching to touch the residue.

"I'd call it a vampire kill, but you wouldn't believe me," Mulder told her.


End file.
